Just Once
by Jordy-Pord
Summary: Sai goes to the pool and Sakura makes him feel something he's never felt before. I suck at summaries. Character death, T to be safe. Just a little AU one-shot. Please, please R&R!


Just a small little one-shot that I wrote for a competition at school.  
Enjoy!

Cold, emotionless eyes stared back at me as I gazed across the reflective surface of the public pool. My face held no emotion what so ever as it looked back at me. I studied my features as I looked. Black bangs hung over my eyes, pale skin, perfect features, not a blemish in sight. No wonder I had a group of fan girls stalking me constantly. I lifted my head up and looked at a tree which had five on them sun baking under it. As I stared at them they all blushed and giggled.

I never felt a thing when they came up to me with movie tickets, flowers and cards. I always gave them a fake smile and politely told them I didn't want a relationship. But they never quit. On weekends they'd walk up to me in short skirts and low cut tops. Bending down to show off their breasts as they asked me if I wanted to have lunch with them. I felt nothing. Even one of the older boys asked me out once. And once again I had to do my little act and send them away with crushed hopes.

My reflection became rippled and distorted. I lifted my gaze to find the source that broke the water. It was my 'friends'. They were all jumping and splashing about. The blonde idiot, Naruto, or as I liked to call him, Dickless, was calling me over, trying to persuade me to enter the rippling water. I lowered myself in. No splash or ripple was formed in the water as I entered it. I walked over to them. The tiles on the bottom feeling cold on my bare feet. The group were all telling me to hurry up, to stop being a baby. Tiny droplets splattered over my bare chest as Kiba and Lee threw water bombs and buckets over each other's heads. I waded over and stood next to the only girl that didn't stalk me. She turned and gave me a warm smile. Nothing. I gave a small fake one back.

We watched as Dickless and Sasuke argued. Dickless seemed to favour the word bastard while Sasuke mostly ignored him but slipped in idiot every time Dickless stayed quiet long enough to allow him to. Dickless growled in anger and threw a water bomb at Sasuke's head. It splattered all over his spiky raven hair and gel began to run down the back of his neck. Everyone, expect me, looked at the blonde wide-eyed. Everyone knew how Sasuke was about his hair. Naruto was bug-eyed as the realisation of what he had just done dawned on him. He was out of the pool so quickly that none of us saw which way he scampered off to. We turned back to Sasuke who seemed to be radiating red from anger. Everyone stood back as he screamed Dickless' name and chased after the blonde.

Sakura giggled and turned to face me. She asked if I was ok and I gave her the same blank stare that filled my face daily. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my middle. I blinked. Then blinked again. I stared dumbly at her as she squeezed me once then let go. I continued to stare dumbly at her.

"Everybody needs a hug, Sai," she told me. "Even emotionless freaks like you." Sakura laughed at her own little joke.

I was in a daze for the rest of the day. I didn't even notice when Dickless came back with a big welt on his left cheek and his forearms full of thorns. I got out the pool and dressed robotically. Not even concentrating on what I was doing. We all exited the pool and went our separate ways. I walked up to Sakura who was waiting at her bus stop drying her long strawberry locks.

"Um... Can I... Can we..." My voice faltered as I tried to think of the right words.

"Do you want a hug?" She asked.

I nodded as warmth spread across my cheeks. She laughed and slipped her arms around my middle. This time though, I reacted to the gesture. I awkwardly placed my arms around her shoulders and applied a light amount of pressure on them.

A warm feeling spread throughout my body. Happiness...? Yes. I remember asking my uncle Yamato about happiness.

"Happiness? Well happiness is not something you can explain," he told me. "It's like... Uh... When you feel it, son, you'll know it."

Yes, this was definitely it.

Sakura let go and smiled at me. I returned it. A genuine smile. My first one.

I walked out onto the road. Euphoria clouded my mind. Sakura called my name and I turned to face her.

The right side of my body burned furiously and I was flung into the air. Sakura called out my name again. Her voice was full of tears. The right side of my body burned in protest as I reached out towards her voice.

My vision became blurry and I couldn't think straight. My time had come.

At least I was able to feel happiness.

Just once...

What do you think?

Please review!

Constructive criticism welcomed!

Ja ne, Jordy-Pord!

(I used to be I-heart-KakaIru...)


End file.
